bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Grayson
| cross = | years = | first = March 21, 1977 | last = | spinoffs = | family = Grayson | alias = John Black (1985–91) | birthname = Nicholas Terence Grayson | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | occupation = | residence = Grayson Manor 1731 Woodland Drive Jericho City, USA | spouse = Shelby Nichols (1977–78) Jackie Donovan (1986–87) Amelia Kane (1986, 2001–04, 2013–) Robin Caldwell (1992–96) | romances = Daphne Young (ons, 1973) Amelia Kane (affair, 1982) | father = Terry Grayson | mother = Valerie Grayson | brothers = Razor Jerome | sisters = Victoria Grayson Vivian Grayson | sons = Terence Grayson Drew Grayson | daughters = Zoe Hawkins Nikki Mitchell | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = Sterling Forrester III | stepdaughters = | grandsons = Nico Grayson Trey Mitchell Riley Grayson Storm Forrester (step) | granddaughters = Morgan Grayson Missy Grayson Zoe Mitchell Ellie Mitchell Jennifer Grayson | grandmothers = Helen Turner | nephews = Grayson Vanderbilt Cameron Porter | nieces = Hilary Spencer Jasmine Porter Delia Vanderbilt | relatives = }} Nicholas Terence "Nick" Grayson is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Nick, the son of Terry and Valerie Grayson was introduced in the debut episode on March 21, 1977 as he reluctantly prepares for his wedding to Daphne Young who is pregnant with his child. Storylines 1977–79 On March 23, 1977, Nick interrupts his sister Vicki's impending nuptials to Razor Jerome to propose to his pregnant girlfriend Shelby Nichols. The two marry in an impromptu double wedding opposite Vicki and Razor. At his father Terry's request, Nick reluctantly agrees to work for the family company while he finishes college putting his dream of breaking into the record business on hold. In the summer of 1977, Nick befriends Amelia Kane who claims he looks like her childhood best friend, Chris. Jealous of their budding friendship, Shelby gets Amelia fired from her receptionist job at the local hair and nail salon. Nick helps Amelia get a job as the personal assistant to family friend and fashion designer Katheryn Forrester unaware that the women are already connected through Amelia's late parents. Nick and Amelia bond when encourages him to ignore what his father's wishes and follow his dreams of going into the music industry. However, Nick admits that he needs stability to care for his child. Nick is devastated when he overhears Shelby confide in her doctor that she only got pregnant to get away from her mother. Nick gets drunk and kisses Amelia only to be rejected. They agree to remain friends while Nick decides to play the doting father and husband until Shelby gives birth. He is shocked when Shelby's doctor reveals she is expecting twins. Despite his bitterness toward Shelby, Nick decides to recommits to the marriage for the babies. Nick and Shelby welcome their twins Nicole and Zoe in October 1977. Nikki is kidnapped from the nursery shortly after birth leaving the new parents devastated. Nick is furious when Terry reveals that he has made enemies with crime lord known as the Phoenix and that the mystery man is behind Nikki's disappearance. He threatens to disown Terry unless he cooperates with the Phoenix in exchange for Nikki's safe return. Meanwhile, Nick helps Amelia obtain a secret annulment from Hawk Cooper and retain ownership of her shares in Forrester Creations. On Christmas Eve, Nick and Shelby are happily reunited with baby Nikki. 1985–2009 In November 1985, Amelia follows Jackie Donovan into her late husband Nick's childhood home to discover a mysterious man with his face bandaged sleeping inside. The man catches Amelia before she leaves and ties her up demanding to know who she is. Meanwhile, Jackie Donovan arrives with food for him and demands that he release her. The man's name is John Black and Jackie reveals that she found him living on the streets nearly a year ago. In August 1996, Nick comes upon an unconscious Nikki who has gone into labor while driving and accidentally hit Robin with her car. To keep Nikki out of trouble, Nick takes responsibility for Robin's death and is convicted. He is then sentenced to several years in prison for vehicular manslaughter. Longtime family friend Bill Mitchell instead vacates his sentence to probation. In February 2001, Nick is devastated by the sudden news of Zoe's suicide. 2011– Development Creation and background )|accessdate=August 27, 2013}} |salign = right |title = Nik Walker character description}} Nicholas Grayson, originally scripted as Nicolas Walker, is one of the original characters created for the original Sims 2 series, If Tomorrow Comes. As a member of the Walker family, Nicolas joins the mob looking to get revenge on his father in law Javier to for his Terry's murder. The original character instead uses his family's own business as a cover. The character is named after the creator and producer, Nicolas Walker. In the original series, the character is the father of eight children, five biological children, and two adopted, and another whom he raised not knowing the child is not his. Majority of the conflict comes from his late wife, Melanie Santiago's family. The character has been adapted several times. The spelling of the character's first name was changed in 2012 to the more traditional spelling to separate the character from actual creator. The current surname, Grayson was taken from fictional characters in the ABC series, , of which Walker is a fan. Also, in the present series, Nick does not knowingly participate in any illegal activities. Currently scripted as having been born on August 7, 1958, Nicholas "Nick" Grayson is the middle child and only son of Terry and Valerie Grayson. A self made business man, Terry grooms his son to take over the family real-estate and construction business unable to accept his son's love of music, which Terry blames for destroying his own family. As a teenager, Nick falls in love with the beautiful Amelia Kane. He and Amelia plan to run away together when they are 14 but she is sent off to boarding school. Later that year, Nick is presumed dead in a fiery car crash. Personality Nick is a true "good guy" within the series. He is the long suffering hero of the story. Nick can initially appear to be very shy and at the same time he is always willing to get to know someone. He makes friends easily unless and is very reliable when it comes to helping other people. For those who really know him, Nick can be kind of loud, and goofy and very opinionated. When it comes to his feelings, he has a bad habit of keeping things bottled up because he does not want to be an inconvenience for others even when his emotions are eating him alive. He likes to finish what he starts, but at the same time is very lazy. He is about whatever makes him happy in the moment. Nick is outgoing when it is required but other then that, he is an introvert that likes to keep to himself. He can come off as a bit of "know it all" but he is not overconfident. His confidence is directly related to his competence. Nick is a lot more like his father Terry then he'd be willing to admit in both good and bad ways. Like his father, Nick has a temper and does not compromise easily on things. He is extremely stubborn when he feels he is completely right. While he does not like to admit when he is wrong, he can recognize it and often tries to fix that. Romances Nick's most important relationship within the series is his tortured love affair with his childhood sweet heart Amelia Kane. While the relationship was initially based on a one-night-stand, as the writer, I decided I wanted it to mean much more to both characters -- they are soul mates. They grew up together and were best friends. After they graduate from high school, Nick and Amelia run off together and they return in the series premiere to announce that they are engaged. For Nick, Amelia is the only woman he has ever truly loved despite the fact that he's been married several times. Amelia is always that one woman he always goes back to which leads to some resentment from his other wives as well as the children from those relationships. Nick is the person who rescues Amelia when she is on the edge. He tries to protect her from all of her mistakes which can sometimes hurt both of them. For Nick, Amelia is the one person that knows him better then he knows himself which is why she assumes he will never forgive her for keeping their son from him. Nick's relationship with Serena Parker is short lived but has a lasting impact on the character. After his divorce from Amelia in 1980, Nick who in prison for murder falls for the 18 year old. For Nick, Serena represents a clean slate. Serena does not come with baggage, or vindictive parents. With Serena, it's just easy. Notes and references External links * Category:Grayson family Category:Characters introduced in 1977 Category:1958 births